Dirty Dancing, Feel the beat
by Angela-Bennet
Summary: The hp version of dirty dancing, a girl that has had a very sheltered life meets a nonsheltered man who knows how to break the dance floor rules.Their treading on all the wrong toes I suck at the sums, enjoy r&r Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Ten sticks of dynamite standing on the wall,  
ten sticks of dynamite standing on the wall,  
and if one stick of dynamite should accidentally fall,  
there'll be no sticks of dynamite and no bloody wall." Ron sang loudly while conducting the rest of the crowded coach, after that, most of the coach exploded into fits of giggles, Mrs McGonagall tutted loudly, while Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself.

It was South Bridges Secondary School's annual outing, every year, countless kids would stuff hundreds of tatty cases into the racks and scramble excitedly into their coaches, singing every teacher's worst nightmare, well especially for Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

For everyone else it was a thrilling experience, a joy to the world, but for one brown-eyed bushy haired girl, it was not. She had had her childish fun in other years before, until she woke up one morning realising she was maturing.

"Come on Hermione join in, you don't know what you're missing." Ron jeered still conducting. Hermione sighed and rested Pride and Prejudice in her curled up lap.

"Haven't you grown up yet?" Hermione raised her book again and began to read.

"Come on Hermione live a little, I don't know what has gotten into you lately, you use to be fun, I guess it's that maturity thingy kicking in again I suppose?" Ron said sitting down next to her.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing?"

"Well it is, sorta?" Ron said. "Well anyway who you sharing a room with when you get there?"

"Er...Susan, Luna, Pavarti, Padma and...er...oh yes your sister." Hermione exclaimed still reading her book. "We're going to have a nice midnight feeeaaaaaaa-." Hermione jumped out of her seat, she had just felt a prickling sensation on the side of her arm. She turned around to see a thin pale hand, clutching a bang of sweets just above her armrest.

"Do you want some?" sounded Ginny's voice right behind them. Hermione put her trembling hand on her chest and breathed out heavily. Hermione didn't have any sweets, but Ron emptied half the bag into his hands.

"Thanks." Ron said looking grateful and shoving the handful in his mouth, Ginny gave him a dirty look and took her remaining few sweets back through the gap, she then kicked Ron's chair forward in annoyance. Ron choked slightly.

"Oi, I could of choked to death just then!" Ron Squawked giving his sister a slap on the leg.

"Served you right for hogging all my sweets!"

After 3 more hours of Sing songs, handing out more sweets and the necessary chit chat. They finally arrived at there destination, 'Diggory's Holiday Camp'. It was a splendid designated complex surrounded by a beautiful woodlands, which sealed it off from the rest of the country giving it a peaceful private look. The complex was separated into hundreds of other buildings, leaving some spaces for a few trees here and there.

All the kids looked round with there jaws touching the floor. Hermione was the one most impressed, she was expecting a bunch of huts in a row with a rusty obstacle course in the center, but as usual she was wrong.

Suddenly a woman with dirty blonde hair dressed in a navy blue skirt and matching jacket, wearing a yellow scarf appeared around one side of the coach clutching a clip board.

"Hello everyone, Welcome to Diggory's Holiday Camp, the greatest Complex in the world dedicated to Family fun and achievement, especially to the gifted and the bright minded. I'm your group guide, Megan, and I'm going to give you a little tour around the mega-plex, if you have any questions please save them until the end of the tour, okay, lets begin, follow me please." She exclaimed through a fake smile, starting to lead everyone away from the coaches, across the green towards the main building.

When they got there they were lead through some enormous oak doors into a massive hall that had creamy walls, and gleaming marble peach tiles covering the entire floor and every corner of the room was decked out in cream and peach striped curtains.

Several Kids in the class burst out into deep conversations about the place. Others merely looked around in amazement saying "Oh my God" or "look at that" or even "Now this is top Class!"

Hermione and Ron looked around and saw Dumbledore exchanging pleasantries with 2 smart looking men with light brown hair, which they guessed were the Diggorys, the heads of the holiday Camp, Amos Diggory and Cedric Diggory.

Ron turned her around so she was facing the other way and whispered lightly in her ear "It's the knob head." Hermione giggled, she hiccupped suddenly when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Dumbledore. She and Ron swallowed.

"Miss Granger there is someone I would like you to meet." Hermione nodded nervously, and followed the headmaster to where Amos Diggory was proudly standing next to a tall boy that was a splitting image of him. She knew immediately it was his son. She quickly glanced back at Ron who stared right back at her with the same nervous expression she was wearing.

Dumbledore steered Hermione in front of them. "This is the great asset to my School, Hermione Granger, very smart, very mature and..."

"Very beautiful." Amos's son added grinning charmingly. Hermione blushed crimson and twiddle with her fingers shakily. Dumbledore smiled and squeezed Hermione's shoulders encouragingly.

"Indeed she is ." Dumbledore added. To avoid the irritating after complimentary silence, she stuck her hand out to shake.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir." Hermione shook Amos's hand smiling brightly.

"Charmed I'm sure, this is my son, Cedric Diggory." Amos said. Cedric stepped forward and took up Hermione's hand and kissed it delicately. Hermione blushed a deeper colour than before and kept her eyes averted to the floor. She quickly looked up, to catch a glimpse of Amos winking at his son. She didn't like that at all.

"Cedric is here as your guide, he will take you to all your upgraded areas such as your personal library and your own first class lounging area. He will also accompany you to all of your evening activities as well." Amos Diggory stated giving her, as hermione thought, a sneering smile.

Hermione felt some of her happiness drain out of her. "Won't I be spending time with my classmates?" She asked hopefully.

"Well maybe not as much because, I thought you would be thrilled to spend time with my charming mature son instead of hanging around with your casual lot." Amos smirked. Hermione gritted her teeth behind her pursed lips. Dumbledore who could sense her anger, spoke out.

"Well we better be going to our rooms now."

"Oh yes of course, well we will speak to you later at dinner perhaps." Hermione looked up at the professor in worry. "Er...Megan, can you kindly take them to there rooms please, we wouldn't want them standing around here all night, would we" Amos said calling across the room.

Dumbledore guided Hermione away back towards the rest of the group. Just as she approached the rest of the class, she heard Cedric call over. "See you all later, especially you Hermy." Hermione was glad she had a fringe, or else she wouldn't of been able to hide her scowl. Ron looked fairly annoyed as well, as she approached him.

"Why did he call you Hermy, you never let me call you Hermy." Ron said offended.

"I know I don't, that's because I don't like being called Hermy, and I especially didn't let him call me Hermy, he did it at his own accord!" Hermione steamed watching Megan starting to lead the group outside across the grounds. They followed shortly after. Hermione and Ron watched the class in front of them and noticed Ginny looking dreamily towards the outside restaurant area. They both followed her eye line and came across a handsome blonde waiter taking an order.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Enjoy what?"

"That Kiss on the hand, that Cedric gave you?" Ron stopped in mid-step for her reply. Hermione looked into his eyes and noticed worry.

"No, why?" Hermione exclaimed. She noticed Ron trying to hide his satisfied face. They followed the rest of there classmates into the building that Megan had pointed out. Hermione was just about to go down the corridor marked girls, when Ron pulled her aside.

"Are you sure you didn't?"

"No Ron I didn't." Hermione said starting to walk away, rolling her eyes.

"Hey I heard that!" Ron exclaimed standing like a teapot.

"Heard what!" She replied still walking further away.

"You rolling your eyes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Midnight Party

After Hermione, Ginny, Susan, Pavarti, Padma and Luna had unpacked in their peachy Dorm. They got dressed in their night clothes, they all sat on the floor, except for Luna, she snatched up a copy of the Quibbler and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Have you got the marshmallows Padma?" Susan asked, rummaging through her bag to find the salted pretzels.

"Yep."

The rest of them began to get out there food, to begin the party. After the entire floor was covered with food, they sat there in silence thinking of what to do next.

"Hey, lets play Truth or Dare!" Susan spoke. All the girls in the room nodded gleefully in agreement.

"Okay you first Susan." Ginny squealed, crossing her legs under her quilt.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?" Susan asked brushing the pretzel crumbs off her PJ bottoms.

"Err...Dare."

Ginny shuffled over next to Susan , and whispered lightly in her ear, Pavarti and Padma inched closer to catch what they were saying. The four of them pulled away moments later, giggling. Hermione tensed up.

"Okay, I want you to go over to the boys dormitories, and kiss Ron!" Susan said laughing out loud with the rest of the girls. Hermione's jaw fell open, and Luna walked out of the bathroom after hearing the sound of laughter.

"What have I missed?"

"We have dared Hermione to go and kiss Ron!" Ginny explained watching Luna's eyes widen in delight.

"Well, are you going to or not?" Luna required placing her hands on her hips, smirking slightly.

"No I'm not!" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at them all.

"Oh go on Herm, you did say dare, so you gonna have to do it." Said Pavarti.

"Fine!"

With that Hermione jumped up and walked out of the dorm, down the stairs and down a corridor marked 'Boys'. The girls followed closely behind her, to make sure she didn't take a detour. She approached an oak door marked '4' and she knocked on it gently. The girls caught up with her and hid behind a tall plant on the other side of the gleaming corridor.

Suddenly they heard someone fumbling with locks on the other side of the door. The girls giggled except for Hermione, who turned, glared at them, and then shushed them. The door finally opened, and out came Neville looking cocked eyed, wearing green, red spotted PJs.

"Hermione, what do you want at this time of night?" He yawned.

"C, c, can I speak to Ron?" She stuttered nervously. twiddling with her fingers.

"Err...sure...okay, RON!" Neville yelled twisting his neck all the way round. Neville disappeared into the darkness of the dorm, out emerged Ron with Maroon PJs.

"Hey Herm, what's uuuuu!-" Ron didn't finish his sentence, for Hermione had grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips. She then stepped back to look at him. His face was now the same colour as his hair, and his mouth was open in shock. It was all silent from then, all that can be heard was the sound of chuckling behind her and Ron. Her face turned crimson. She then bolted down the corridor, up the stairs and into her dorm, where she then slammed the door on her dorm-mates faces, who had just caught up with her.

When they had finally bashed the door down well not really, they just opened it. They came in looking around finding a small lump in Hermione's bed. Ginny sat next to the lump.

"What's the matter?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione answered in a muffed tone under her blankets.

"I feel bad, real bad."

"Well that's okay, my stomach has been feeling a little dodgy too!"

Hermione threw back her covers. "No I mean, that was only a dare right, and now Ron's going to think a did it cause I wanted to!"

"He won't just explain."

"It'll brake his heart!"

"Why would it?"

"Cause he fancies me!" Ginny looked at Hermione wide eyed. While the rest of the girls watched from Luna's bunk.

"Really!" Ginny said quite unsure.

"Oh Ginny, isn't it obvious, he runs to me in times of crisis, he protects and defends me everywhere I go, and he sat by me on the coach instead of with his mates, who have brought all of his favourite games!"

A cheeky smirk slowly slid onto Ginny's face. "Uh hu, right, so are you going to ask him out, or are you going to wait for him to do it? Cause I think your perfect for each other."

"Ginny, I don't love him!" Hermione said going red in the face. "He's my friend, he's to immature to be my boyfriend!"

"I like immature boys." Padma said dreamily out of the blue. All her friends looked at her and burst out laughing.

"That's very nice Padma, you can have Ron if you like." Hermione said through giggles.

"Oh no thank you, I'm not that desperate."

"Oi, that's my brother your talking about, so lay off him, all of you!" Ginny yelled, glaring at all of her friends, then she climbed up to her top bunk above Hermione's, and tucked herself in for the night.

All of the remaining girls looked at each other bewildered, and decided they should turn in as well. After a few short 'goodnights'. They climbed into there cosy duvets and fell fast asleep.

Don't worry it'll get better!

Again thanks for all of your reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING A LITTLE IDY BIT OF SEXUAL CONTENT..

Chapter three: In the ways of flirting

She was walking towards Ron down a corridor, he was smiling brightly and affectionately at her. She returned a nervous smile. Hermione was now standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he started to pull her close, but she pulled away. His happy face faded into a puzzled one. Hermione backed up against a wall, which had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ron, that kiss yesterday." Hermione said looking at the floor at his exceptionally large feet. "Was a dare." She then stood there in silence. Then she saw a droplet of water followed by more droplets splatter on the floor near her feet, she looked up to see Ron crying. Her heart suddenly felt sore. "I'm sorry Ron."

"D,d...did you feel anything?" Ron said through sobs.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't, I still see you as a big brother, Ron." She reached up to delicately touch his wet teary face, he shrugged away. Her eyes began to well up.

"Don't touch me you bitch!" Ron said starting to drift further away. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Hermione jumped up in her bed, drenched in cold sweat. She looked around the darkness of her dorm. Her breathing was heavy, as she wiped the sweat and tears away. She pushed her covers away from her damp body and lay back in bed , to cool herself off. She placed a clammy hand on her warm forehead and sighed deeply starring at the ceiling and then she closed her eyes.

Hermione dozed off for another 10 minutes, until she was awoken up by the sound of somebody murmuring.

"Yes I'm a natural Red."

"Okay, Okay just one little kiss."

"You really want it don't you." The murmur started to sound seductive.

"Well come and get it, Baby."

"Come on, I haven't got all night."

"Oooooo, that's a biggun!"

Hermione shuffled to the side of her bed to look up. Then she got up to get a better view of the top bunk. Ginny was the one murmuring. Hermione went bright red on the next thing she said.

"Go on, fill my burrow." Ginny murmured seductively, moving her legs under her covers.

Hermione climbed back into her bed, wishing she had closed her ears. She was now starting to think that Ginny wasn't as gentle and as innocent as she thought. Then she fell asleep.

Hermione aroused from her deep slumber, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked around her cosy dormitory. As she looked around at her peach painted walls, and her orange duvet, which was folded neatly at the bottom of her bed, she smiled, relieved that it was morning.

She lifted herself up and stretched her arms and legs, yawning loudly. Suddenly a foot came swinging down from the top bunk and wacked her hard in the head 'Thump!'

"Ouch!" Hermione squawked at the top of her lungs.

"I'm so sorry Herm, I forgot it was a bunk-bed." Ginny said jumping down next to Hermione.

"It's Okay Gin, I'm fine." Hermione rubbed her head in pain. "I know your alright though."

"What you mean?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"You had yourself some fun last night, didn't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Ginny said blushing.

"Oh come on, I know you did cause I heard you." Hermione explained smirking slightly.

"Errrr, I think I'll use the bathroom now." Ginny said trying to change the subject heading to the bathroom. Hermione followed along side her.

"Okay then you saucy little minx!" Hermione added, knocking her into the bathroom with her hips.

Ron awoke, he looked around his dorm and smiled. Then he remember last night, Hermione had kissed him. He closed his eyes to savour the moment.

'This must mean something' he thought climbing down from his bed. 'She must really like me, no, no, no love me!'

Neville stirred in the bottom bunk. Ron decided to get changed first so he rummaged through his case for some suitable clothes and dashed into the bathroom.

He slipped into some grey trousers and pulled a white T-shirt other his head, it wasn't his best choice of clothes, but they were the cleanest he had. For a finishing touch he dabbed some expensive cologne on the side of his face. Ron then stood back to admire himself. 'I look great, she won't be able to keep her hands of me, or her lips.' He thought.

'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!' Someone was banging the door hard next to Ron. Ron looked around bewildered . "Who's there!"

"Fred, now get out, you've been in there long enough!"

"I've only been in 15 minutes!"

"I know, and that's long enough!"

"Okay!" Ron open the door, and Fred fell through the doorway onto the bathroom floor, he got up to chase Ron, but he had already closed the door after him.

Ron walked in the bedroom area to find George sitting up in his bed yawning, and Neville tidying his covers, then he turned around to greet Ron.

"Hey Romeo!" Neville jeered walking up to Ron and punching him in the arm.

George looked other to them puzzled.

"What do you mean, Romeo!" George asked, looking from Ron to the other. "Did something happen last night?"

"Yes, you missed a lot last night, first Fred fell off his bunk, then I went to the seamus's room and returned to the wrong dorm, and little Romeo here got snogged by Hermione Granger." Neville exclaimed nudging Ron.

"Your joking, when?"

"Last night, she came over to 'talk to him' ." Neville bent his two fingers up in midair. "Then she grabbed him and snogged him."

"Wow, it must be the old Weasley charm!" George said winking at Ron.

"Wrong, it's the old Ronald Weasley charm!" Ron exclaimed, looking at his fingernails.

"Are you going to ask her out then!"

"Err...no, since she kissed me, I think I'll let her ask me out, hm?" Ron said, watching both Neville and Georges expressions.

"Okay then, it's your loss!" George exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

"No it's not, trust me."

George and Neville looked at each other warily.

Hermione and Ginny emerged from their school's dormitory block, linked arms. Followed by Susan and Luna, then Padma and Pavarti. Some boys from other schools, checked them out as they walked by. Pavarti and Padma who were into boys, flipped their hair and giggled constantly. Susan and Luna kept the eyes averted to the floor, blushing, and Hermione and Ginny walked on as if nothing had happened. Hermione wasn't into boys, and she knew Ginny had her eye on someone else. 'the waiter'.

They made there way to the outside restaurant area, for an early breakfast. On the way in, Luna, clumsily knocked over the cutlery trolley. Then she went through the embarrassment of going back, and picking up all the stuff, while everyone watched her in the centre of the room.

The girls all sat down at a nice round table, near the edge of the flowered canopy in the restaurant and opened their menus. Hermione's brow furrowed as she looked at each item.

"Are you ready to order now ladies?" A seductive voice said behind them. They all turned around to see and handsome tall boy with silvery blonde hair, and beautiful grey penetrating eyes, looking down upon them, clutching a notebook and pencil.

Ginny began to flip her hair and flutter her eyelashes. Through out the whole ordering routine, Ginny and the waiter constantly did some major flirting. The rest of the girls sniggered at the scene in front of them.

In the end, it ended up some other waiter taking their order, and Ginny and the waiter going off for coffee.

"Hey, look Ron!" Fred called from behind him. "It's your Juliet!"

"Oh shut up!" Ron squawked.

"So, are you going to go over there and..."

"No I'm not, I'm going to play it cool and walk by her, seeing if she will notice." Ron explained. He then pulled up his trousers, and walked casually towards the canopy, where Hermione was sitting. He stumbled a bit, but he always looked around checking nobody saw him.  
As he approached the canopy, he saw someone else approaching the table. He ducked down low and pressed his pink ears against the foliage.

Cedric Diggory spotted the bushy brown head, and headed her direction, plastering his face with a charming smile.

Hermione saw him coming, and tried to hide her face behind a menu, but it was too late.

"Good morning Beautiful!" He said with a sneer, kissing her this time on the cheek, which made her cringe. Ron greeted his teeth from behind the bushes.

"Hello, Mr Diggory." She said, non-enthusiastically. Susan nudged her wearily.

"Oh please, call me Cedric."

"I think I prefer calling you Mr Diggory."

"Oh alright, that's fine by me, I better go now, see you at the arrivers ball!" Cedric exclaimed patting her on the head and skipping away.

"There's a ball!" Pavarti squealed. "Let's get ready!" Pavarti dragged Padma out of the restaurant back to the dorm.

Susan , Luna and Hermione headed back as well. Hermione was the most un happy, there was just too much on her plate at the moment.

Ron, who had witnessed the whole thing, staggered up and ran to catch up with the boys to tell them the news.

Don't worry Harry, and the others, are in the next chappie, and that's where the dancing starts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The staff

"One, two, three, four, everybody touch the floor, five, six, seven, eight who do we appreciate!" The dance instructor chanted, waving her arms above her head. It was Hermione's first activity she was looking forward to doing in the park, but it was going really badly. It didn't seem like real dancing they were being taught, it was the cheesy kind you do in groups, at parties. The only good thing was the view from the decking she regularly starred at, as she hopelessly danced away the morning. Hermione thought the dance instructor looked too professional and elegant to be teaching this, she was a dark haired girl, with deep blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. Her posture was slim and elegant, and it fit perfectly into the small blue dance dress she was wearing.

"Now every one, on the count of three, I want you to grab the nearest hip and dance in a line around the decking, okay?" The instructor said still dancing to the cheesy music. "One, two, three!" Everybody grabbed someone elses hip, so everyone was now dancing in a line, circling the decking. Hermione yawned loudly. She slipped out of the line, and tip-toed off the decking towards the pool area, where Susan and Ginny were splashing away, while Pavarti and Padma sun bathed. Pavarti lowered her shades as Hermione approached.

"How's your dancing lesson going?" Pavarti asked taking her shades off completely.

"I wouldn't call it dancing their teaching back there." Hermione said, nodding her head towards the decking.

"I did tell you it was crap, you really should be chilling by the pool." Pavarti smiled, slipped her shades on, and laid back down.

"In my case, it would be chilling by the pool, in your case, checking out the male swimmers." Hermione smirked. "Well, I would love to stay, but a got to make sure old ceddy weddy doesn't find me, chou!" She walked away, looking around her wearily. She then broke into a run, heading for the evening dinner hall. As Hermione approached the entrance, she suddenly jumped to one side as she heard a familiar voice, she listened in.

"Now boys, I want you all to remember that all these kids have all came here for a good time, especially the girls. So I want you all to show them a good time, you can guide them or romance them how you like and don't forget, that it's their money we have in our pockets, and we must show them we appreciate it!" Cedric declared in front of a group of waiters, who were all sneering. Hermione quickly peered around the door frame. Why those little...

"So go out there, and take your pick, but don't go near the bushy brown haired girl, she's mine." Cedric added, sneering evilly. Hermione felt like stepping out and slapping him, she didn't though she didn't have the nerve, she just gritted her teeth.

"Excuse me!" A hand raised in the air behind the group of waiters. They all spun around, even Hermione looked around the door-frame, startled by outburst. A handsome, tall pale boy, with emerald eyes, and messy raven black hair slouched calmly forward towards Cedric. He was draped in a long, black, sexy leather jacket, which broadened his strong shoulders slightly, to make up for his lanky features hidden beneath his jacket, not to mention his high cheek bones which high lighted his pale face. Hermione jaw touched the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter !" Said the waiter that was currently dating Ginny, with a voice full of hate. "Your not supposed to be here!"

"This is a staff meeting, isn't it?" The boy said in the same tone, looking about him.

"Yes, it is, for the higher class employees, not for the likes of filth like you!" Cedric replied, sneering. The waiters sniggered. The boy stepped towards Cedric towering over him, with a menacing face. "Now, now, now Potter, don't forget who my father is, you don't want to lose you job, do you?" After hearing this the boy stepped back.

"I've just came here to warn you , you shouldn't be exploiting the girls that stay here, it's wrong, and you know it!" He said, jabbing his finger into Cedric's puffed out chest.

"For your information, the girls are thrilled to be with guys like us." Cedric stated, pushing his finger away. "Your just jealous, because your not allowed to touch the goods." With this the boy stormed off. Hermione who had heard enough, turned to leave. Suddenly "Bang!" she knocked over a flower pot, she panicked and took off across the grounds.

Hermione kept quite the rest of the afternoon, thinking if she should tell the others. The six girls went back to their dorm at five o'clock to get ready for the arrives ball. Pavarti and Padma, the queens of fashion, helped each other get dressed. Padma zipped Pavarti up into her dress, she wore a lilac silk dress, which was lined with silver and speckled with dabs of glitter. She let hair down. After she had applied her silvery purple eye shadow, and her grape flavoured lip gloss, she helped Padma with her dress. Padma wore a fuchsia cocktail dress, she then plaited the front bangs of her hair ,and tied them back. She then put on some pale pink eye shadow, and a dab of clear lip gloss on. Susan slipped on her green silk dress, trimmed her hair to her chin and clipped it behind her ears with green and sparkly clips. Luna put on a sickly yellow dress, she let her hair full in curls down to her shoulders and she sprayed it with gold. Ginny had slipped into a silver cocktail dress, and pulled her red locks into a high pony tail.  
Hermione watched them from over the top of her book, lying on her bunk.

"Come on Hermione, get dressed, your going to be late!" Ginny exclaimed, clipping on some silver dangly earrings.

"I've already told you, I'm not going!"

"Oh go on, just because you think he's using you to get to something, doesn't mean he is?"

"It is, trust me, because, well, I was ease dropping on one of their staff meetings right?" The others leaned in to listen, while Hermione explained about the whole meeting. Hermione was very surprised by their lack of reaction to the story. Just as she was finishing, Ginny blurted out.

"I don't believe it!"

"I know what you mean, I can't believe it myself." Hermione added.

"No, I just can't believe it, you of all people would make up trash like that, just because you haven't found a descant bloke, you mess up our chances!" The others nodded in agreement and glared at Hermione.

"No, no, it's not like that at -!"

"No, Just save it, I don't want to hear any more!" Ginny turned on her heel, and scooped up her silvery sandals. "Come along, Susan, Luna, Pavarti, Padma." The girls gave one last glance at Hermione, and strode out, with their heads held high in the air. Hermione sighed unhappily, then she went to her wardrobe.

"I guess this means I'll have to go any way." She spoke aloud in the now empty dorm. She took out one of her plainest dresses and slipped into it. It was a baby blue dress, which had a v neck, and was lengthen just below the knees. She smiled at her satisfactory plain appearance, then Hermione left to go to the dreaded ball.

The ballroom was massive. The floor was well-waxed oak, and it gleamed brightly against the overhead lights, which illuminated the dancers. The decorations were a sparkling metallic coloured crinkly paper, which hung in every nook and cranny in the room. There was a neat looking buffet on one side of the room consisting some exotic foods and drinks. And to top it all off, a metre high band stand, which held 5 people, playing a trumpet, a keyboard, a guitar, a drumkit, and to everyone's astonishment a single triangle. The music blared across the great hall, as everyone waltz happily on the dance floor.

Cedric escorted her into the ballroom, to her dislike. Hermione spied about the room, she noticed Pavarti and Padma, laughing along with some boys near the buffet. She spied Ginny dancing with guess who? the waiter, Draco Malfoy. Susan was sharing gue-gue eyes with the drummer, and Luna was helping herself to the buffet. But where was Ron, she hadn't seen him all day.

"Well, how do you like it?" Cedric asked pulling her around so she was facing him.

"It's Okay, I guess?" She replied, cringing at the touch of his hands on her body.

"Let's dance!" The next thing she knew, she was being pulled bodily to the dance floor. Hermione was never good at dancing, so she struggled terribly to keep up with his steps. People were starting to notice after a while, that she couldn't dance, and they were pointing and laughing at her. She closed her eyes and prayed for the dance to be over soon. Suddenly the laughing stopped, and it transferred to whispering of amazement. Hermione relentlessly, opened her eyes and noticed people starring the opposite direction to where she was standing.

There, dancing in the middle of the dance floor, was the female dance instructor she had earlier on that day and, the mysterious boy with raven black hair in the staff meeting. There dancing was speedy and energetic, and showed decorum and profession. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, as they took of in circles across the floor.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked peering over the crowd. Cedric replied still watching them eyefully. "Oh, that's Harry Potter and Cho Chang, there just here to keep the guests happy, and teach stuff, you don't want to go messing with that sort." Hermione, like others in the room, kept her eyes Harry and Cho.

Harry now whipped of his jacket and tossed it across the audience. He released one of Cho's hands, and used the remaining one to spin her around in a full circle above the floor. Everybody gasped. Then he propped her up right, and they took off once more with their arms tightly about each other. Cho released herself from his grip, she began to do flip overs across the floor, distancing herself from Harry. Then she came to a dramatic halt and spun around so she was now facing Harry again, she parted her legs. Harry scraped his legs against the floor preparing to charge, then he charged towards Cho, then as he was running, he jumped to his knees and skid through and under her legs. Then he jumped up and placed his arms around Cho's sides and threw her into the air. Once again Everyone gasped, Hermione was transfixed to the sight. She landed gracefully within Harry's strong arms, and Cho flexed her arm out fluently to show they were finished. Everyone applauded and whistled. Hermione starred admirably at the couple as she clapped and wished she could dance just like that. Hermione spotted Harry and Cho looking at the exit doors with worried expressions on their faces. She followed their eye line, and her eyes lay upon Mr Diggory with his arms crossed, glaring at them.

Sorry it took so long don't worry Ron will be back next chappie and more Dancing. pleeze r&r.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Night, night!

"Go to bed now, you silly girls!" Professor Snape yelled angrily across the landing.

"Yes Professor!" Susan squeaked, shoving Padma hurriedly into the lightless dorm. She quickly closed the door with a slam, the room plunged into darkness.

"Jeees, what's his problem!" Susan called through the dark, leaning against the door.

"Well we were singing rather loudly?" Pavarti replied, turning on the lamp. Padma was shaking violently under her bed blanket.

"What's wrong!" Susan asked, sitting next to the blanket lump.

"Nothing, I'm just, just scared of the d, dark."

"Okay, well the lights are on now." Padma came from under the blankets, a look of relief on her face.

"Okay?" Susan pat Padma on the back.

"Yeah." Padma took herself in still wearing her cocktail dress.

"So where are the others?" Pavarti asked flipping her heels off.

"Well Hermione was going to look for Ron, but Cedric pulled her aside, asking her for a favour?" Susan said.

"Ooooooooo."

"No, not oooooooooooo, she doesn't do that sort of thing, remember, well never with him, and I think we should be careful."

"Your not telling me you believe what she said are you? she just said that to put us off the others, so that she can have a chance, or she's just jealous, cause she's lumbered!"

"Well maybe, but I bet it's possible that they could use us." Susan stated rather perplex.

"So what about the other girls?" Pavarti asked, starting to wipe of her make-up, with her cotton balls and cream.

"Oh, well, Luna got swept off her feet by Neville." Pavarti looked around horror struck at this. "She denies it of cause, but I can tell there is chemistry between the two."

"And Ginny has gone for a nice midnight stroll with her beloved Draco." Susan finished, Pavarti wolf whistled, and began to remove her dress.

"Hey Susan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there chemistry between you and the drummer?"

Susan's expression saddened, and her eyes dropped to the floor. "No, not anymore, he went with some other girl in the end."

"Aw Susan." Pavarti pulled her into a hug. "There are more fish in the sea."

Susan broke out of the hug. "Yeah, ah well, it's his loss!" Susan sighed and lay down on her bottom bunk, to think.

Pavarti watched her sympathetically and called over to her "Night, night."

"WOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!" Ron retched heavily into the toilet.

"It was so good Ron, such a shame you missed it!" Fred called from the doorway, while removing his tie.

"Was Hermione there?" Ron said weakly.

"Yes, she looked great." A slight smile slid onto Ron's pasty face. "Except for the fact that Cedric was escorting her." Fred added, smirking, Ron retched once again down the can.

"Well at least one of us is having a better night!"

Ron looked up and glared at his brother "No, I'm not!"

"Not you...Neville!"

"Neville!"

"He pulled Luna at the dance, I don't know where he is now though?" Fred said, slipping his hands in his pockets and looking at his boot-laces.

"Where do you last see him?" Ron echoed down the toilet.

"At the buffet." Ron retched at the mention of it.

"Don't mention food!"

Suddenly the dormitory door flew open, and Neville tore in singing a chorus of 'I love you baby"  
Neville dashed into to bathroom for a winkle, but came to a holt noticing Ron with his head down the loo.

"Thirsty?" Neville exclaimed through his goofy two front teeth.

"Oh ha ha!" Ron murmured weakly.

"Hey Ron, I've pulled!"

"He knows!" Fred said

"Oh, alright then." Neville said disappointedly, he then backed out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom area. They then heard him repeating what they already knew, to a sleepy George, who gave him a similar answer that Fred had. "I know!"

Ron made his way to bed and tucked himself under his warm covers. The others looked at him wearily.  
"Do you want me to fetch you a bucket for later?" George sneered swinging his feet over his bunk.

"No, I'm alright, I just feel sick that's all, okay? Night, night." They all began to relax, until Neville broke the silence.

"You know I would never expect to find romance at a buffet!" The twins rolled their eyes, Ron placed a hand over his mouth, to prevent himself from heaving.

"Hey, that reminds me, Ron, I brought something back to settle your stomach." Neville added standing up to face Ron, digging his hand into his suit bottom pocket.

"Have ya?"

"Yeah, a bagel!" Neville presented Ron with a cold cake, Ron went green and vomited all over Neville.

Night, night!

Sorry this chapter's a bit boring, next chap, Hermy goes to a night club, yay, thanks for all you reviews, they are inspiring, most of them! 


	6. Chapter 6

If you don't know the following songs in the text, look them up! Harry is in this, yay! soz about taking so long it's because, it keep disappearing, so now you can and finally enjoy it.

Chapter six: The Dancing Club

Hermione sipped her coffee with relish, as she reflected on last night. Ginny approached her table on the patio area with curiosity. 

"Where were you last night?"

Hermione looked up at her. "I was with Mr Diggory Junior." She said forcefully through her teeth.

"You mean Cedric." Ginny corrected, pulling up a chair.

"Yes, not a very enjoyable experience, but I survived, after that I went to bed, you were all asleep by then. Then, I woke up early for a cuppa, and to avoid Cedric, 'cause he said he would come round to escort me to my daily activities. " Hermione took another sip of her coffee.

"So what did you do?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked around puzzled. "Last night with him?" Ginny added, with a smirk.

Hermione turned around, wide eyed at Ginny. "Nothing, he just asked for a favour." Hermione paused, because of the giggling that erupted from Ginny. "He asked me to encourage the karaoke night in the other hall, so I got up and..."

"You didn't sing did you!"

"Well, you have to sing in Karaoke, don't you!"

"Oh my God, you, singing, now I wish I could of seen that!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning slightly.

"I wasn't that bad, I didn't enjoy it anyway!" Hermione looked away from Ginny's 'Yeah right! look, and drank deeply. "Then that dirty swine tried to have it away with me on the verandah!" She added.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I'm not too keen on your tone, young lady!" Hermione said angry motherly.

"Well don't blame me, you always go out with someone, and don't like them, you then start lecturing us about it!"

"Only because I care!"

"Well either that, or your just jealous of the rest of us, so you try and put us off?" Ginny explained.

"Oh and here we go again with the jealousy, I'm not for god's sake, I just don't think we should let them have the pleasure of taking us out, after what I heard in the staff meeting."

"You probably heard wrong!" Ginny said.

"No I didn't!" Hermione stood up from the table, startling Ginny, making her back away. "I know what I heard, it was crystal clear, they wanted to use us, to fill their pots!" Ginny stood up, glaring at her.

"Well to you it would be, but to some of us, it's believed to be called 'love'!" Ginny exclaimed, absolutely livid.

"If you think cavorting about with some pretty boy, who's after fun and money is love, than fine by me!"

"Fine, but I don't want to see you pulling anybody, just because you think you've planted that ridiculous notion in our heads, that it will be all clear for you to get your leg over!" Ginny then knocked Hermione's coffee over, and left.

Hermione made her way to the boys dormitries, to find Ron. She hadn't seen him all day, yesterday. Ron was the only friend left, who would believe her. Hermione knew Ginny had left her side and wasn't going to listen to her advice. She knew Pavarti, Padma, and Susan weren't particularly fond of her at that moment, since they gave her dirty looks at the ball the other night. She was sure Luna might be alright with her since she's not going with any of the camp boys.

While all the thinking was going on in Hermione's mind, she didn't know she had already past number 4, so she took a few steps back to find it again. The door immediately opened and she found herself, face to face with Ron. All the thoughts of the midnight party came back to her.

"Hiya Ron." Hermione said awkwardly, twiddling with her fingers.

"Hey!" Ron replied, flattening his hair. Hermione gestured her hand towards the dormitory, and Ron moved to let her in.

Upon Ron re-entering the bedroom area, with Hermione, all the boys stood up, and made their way out. Fred and George punched Ron's arm encouragingly as they passed.

"So!" Ron said, after standing in an awkward silence in the dorm.

"So!" Hermione added.

"Uummm, where were you the other day?" She sat down on one of the beds nearest her.

"I was err...sick, stomach ache?"

"Oh, okay." Hermione looked around the room.

Ron now annoyed by the silence spoke up. "Look if this whole irritating silence thing, is because of, the other night, does that kiss, mean anything?"

Hermione now startled, looked at the floor, searching for answers that don't hurt, then something clicked. She bit her lip. "It was supposed to be a friendly kiss, you know, what friends give each other?"

"Oh, right, okay then!" Ron scratched his head, both disappointed and puzzled.

Hermione looked up to see his reaction. "Are you, okay?"

"Fine, no big, I'm cool!" He answered rather soon, too soon.

Hermione got up, and gave him a hug, then she snapped out of her shyness, and began to pace, telling him everything, about the breakfast, the staff meeting, the ball, the evening, and that very morning. "-Then she knocked my coffee over, I mean can you believe it!"

"No, I can't believe it, knocking over tea is different, but coffee, oh no, you should sue!" Ron expressed, flaring his arms above his head.

"Ron!" Hermione turned around, and glared at him. "Be serious, not the coffee, her reaction!"

"You mean my little sister, is going out with that swine, who called her trashy, does she know that!"

"I told her, but she doesn't believe me, cause she thinks I'm jealous!"

"Hu, you jealous, never, don't fret, I'll speak to her!" Ron exclaimed, enveloping her around the shoulders.

"Thanks, Ron!" She leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek, his ears went bright red.

Hermione ran out the dorm almost knocking over Fred and George, who were mysteriously leaning against the door.

At 5:00pm, both boys and girls had engaged in some fun activities on the beach no not what your thinking except for Hermione. She just sat there, indulging herself in another chapter of Pride and Prejudice, she didn't fancy spending time with people that won't speak to her, and give her cold looks. Another thing, she didn't do the sort of things they enjoy doing, like water skiing and scoober diving, it seemed way to dangerous. Ron would sit by her every now and then, and give her, as Hermione recognised as pick-up lines, while Fred and George watched the scene from behind some nearby bushes. Hermione knew they were their, but ignored them. Then Ron would run of to do some scoober diving.

After hours and hours of listening to the sounds of tormenting laughter, Hermione left. As she passed some rustling bushes, to her left, she heard the unmistakable voices of Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny seemed terribly distressed.

"I've already told you no!" Ginny whispered, more rustling noises "I don't want to do it now, not here!"

"Come on, you can't where that kind of an outfit without being touched!" Draco rasped. rustle and grunts

"No, later, later, I promise!" Ginny pleaded, while what sounded like struggling.

Hermione would of intervened, but she hated to admit it at this moment but 'I told you so!' she thought as she made her way up the deep slope towards the forest. When she reached the boarder of the forest, she realised that she had missed the pathway through to the complex by a couple of yards, and decided to take a detour. She took a deep breath, and entered the woods.

She was surprised on how dark it got within the few metres she walked into the trees. The canopy over head, had totally blotted out all spots of sunlight, making it look like midnight, even though it was only 7:30pm. She continued to walk for the next half hour, in silence.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly about her, to keep out the bitter cold. As she crackled through the crispy, damp undergrowth, she began to hear the faint sound of music, playing in the depth of the forest. Hermione in a burst of excitement, broke into a run, straight through the heart of the forest. She bounced through the undergrowth at top speed, dogging and darting past hundreds of trees, scratching her legs on shards of wood, and rogue twigs. It was exhilarating, just running in a straight line through the wilderness, not knowing where you're going to end up.

After about another 5 minutes of running, the music got louder, and she noticed lights flashing in the distance. Hermione made her way to them, and came to a wooden hut supported on oak decking, in a clearing. Lights flashed constantly by the windows, and music blared aloud, vibrating the whole atmosphere. She made her way steadily to the entrance. Hermione ran up a stairway towards the doors, and just as she got midway, she was stopped by a plain boy, with light blonde hair, and a cheeky grin. Hermione hid her nervousness, with a pleasant, casual smile.

"Hello, you a member, love?" He asked, while adjusting his jacket.

"Er, I don't think so, I'm a holiday maker here, at the establishment." she replied nervously, but polite.

The boy looked at her astounded by the way she spoke to him, then he snapped out of it. "Do you know how far you are from the complex?" Hermione shook her head, expecting a bad answer.

"Your a mile from it, now it's getting dark now, I suggest you should head back before it gets too dark, you've got to have the wits about yourself in this woods you know?" The boy looked about him gravely, then back at the girl standing frightened before him, he smirked, and then burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I just...couldn't resist...I've always wanted t...to do that!"

Hermione folded her arms in annoyance, glaring at him. He stopped laughing. "But I still think you should head back though." Hermione looked back through where she came from, but she couldn't see it.

"Don't worry, I'll take you...later." He put his hand out. "You can come on in for a bit until the parties over, then I'll take you back." Hermione took up his hand, as he lead her up the remaining dozen steps.

"Oh, my name's Seamus by the way, Seamus Finnigan. And Yours...?"

"Err...Hermione, Hermione Granger." Seamus paused mid-step, and tightened his grid on her hand. He turned around to face her. "You will tell nobody about this place after this night, right?" Hermione nodded her head shakily.

"Okay, well that's alright then?" He loosened his grip on her hand and pulled her up the last step, the music now was incredibly loud. He pushed the door open forcefully, and the sound hit both of them like a tonne of water.

'Sir Mix alot  
'I like big butts and I cannot lie,  
You other brothers can't deny,  
That when a girl walks in with an iddy biddy waste,  
And a round thing in your face,  
You get sprung.'

Hermione was shocked at what she saw as she stepped on to the floor, there were people dancing, but not like normal dancing. They doing it dirtily. One girl was swaying her hips vigorously, dangerously close to a mans groin. Other couples were dancing so close, that they were almost one person. Many girls where mostly hanging from men's hips, by the legs, while men swung the girls top half's ragged to the beat of the music. That gave the impression that they were straddling each other, standing up.

"What are they doing?" Hermione questioned, motioning through the crowd.

"Isn't it obvious, they're dancing." Seamus answered, checking out some of the girls.

Hermione looked at some of the girls that were dancing, and at the girls that were standing at the side, they were all in some way 'hitting it off'.

"Are these girls, err...'ladies of the night?" Hermione asked, dogging somebody's elbow.

"Ladies of the night, no, there just female staff that know how to have a good time, that's all!"

Sir Mix alot

'I've seen them dancin,  
The hell with romancin,  
She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'vette'.

Hermione and Seamus had made there way to a scruffy looking table, on the other side of the room. He kept his eye on all the doors, while Hermione watched the dancers, fascinated, and embarrassed. Seamus side glanced at her, and moved towards her a bit.

"Do you want to dance?" Hermione shook her head immediately, Seamus threw his head back, and laughed like a musketeer.

Sir Mix alot  
'Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt,  
Baby got back.'

Suddenly the entrance doors burst open, the music screeched off, and everybody stopped dancing and cheered. Seamus jumped up, and peered over the crowd, then a smile slid onto his face.

"HARRY...CHO, OVER HERE!" Seamus yelled, as he flagged them over. Hermione sat up straight when she heard this, and began to smooth down her skirt. The music came back on again.

Harry and Cho made there way through the crowd, towards their table. They paused when they got there, noticing Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione said, very enthusiastically.

"Who's this?" Cho asked.

"Oh, this is a new friend of mine, Hermione Granger." Harry and Cho looked at each other.

"Do you know who she is!" Harry whispered to Seamus, even though Hermione could still here every word.

"Yes!"

"Then why did you bring her here!" Harry whispered, his anger raising.

"Because she looked lost in the woods."

"Why didn't you take her back to the complex!"

"Because I needed to guard the club!"

"Well, I'm here now, so you can take her back."

Hermione, now steaming, stood up. "Don't bother, I'll go by myself!" For a brief moment, her eyes locked with Harry's emerald ones, and she tensed up, feeling something in them. Then Hermione noticed it had the same effect on Harry, and he immediately looked away.

"No, don't listen to him, you stay right where you are!" Seamus exclaimed, pulling her back down, by the hem of her skirt.

"Err...fine, come on Cho, lets hit the floor!" Harry said, he then took of his sexy leather jacket, to reveal a lanky, and muscular body beneath. Harry encircled his arm around Cho's waist, and he lead her to the floor, mingling with the others, but in a way he, and Cho still stood out from the rest. Harry waltzed her around speedily. He then lifted her up into the air, and placed her on his shoulders. The Music faded out. Then was replaced by a new one. Everybody cheered, and began to dance.

Natasha Bedingfield's These Words

'Threw some chords together,  
The combination D-E-F,  
Is who I am, what I do,  
No one's gonna let it down for you,  
Try to focus my attention,  
But I feel so A-D-D,  
I need some help some inspiration,  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh...'

After Harry had put down Cho, she staggered off the dance floor and sat between Seamus and Hermione, who moved to a stool to the other side of the table to give Cho room. She turned to watch all the dancers.

'Trying to find the magic,  
Trying to write a classic,  
Don't you know? don't you know? don't you know?  
Waste bin full of paper,  
Clever rhymes, see you later!'

Harry danced with a blonde girl for a while, then he thought he'll have some fun, so he turned towards Hermione, innocently sitting their. He gestured her towards the dance floor. Hermione checked behind her, but Cho was in a deep conversation with Seamus. She looked back around, and was startled by a pair of green eyes, level with hers. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled up by her the slim of her waist onto the dance floor. She shivered at his delicate, and affectionate touch.

These words of my own,  
From my heart flow,  
I love you, I love you, I love you,  
There's no other way,  
To better say,  
I love you, I love you...'

Harry held her surprising close, for someone he had just met. Their chests touched, and their fingers entwined as they shuffled across the floor. Hermione didn't know any steps, Harry noticing this, whispered lightly in her ear. "Stand on my feet." She did as he said, and felt slightly more comfortable. He then swung her top half in his arms in an arch, then she stood up properly. She nervously smiled, as he placed a hand on her buttocks, to push her hips inwards towards his, Hermione blushed violently as they collided. He continued to pull her away, then back again. In Hermione's terms it word be called, 'bashing away.'

'Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats,  
Recited in a Hip- hop beat,  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean,  
With dead poets and drum machines,  
I know I had some studio time booked,  
But I couldn't find a killer hook,  
Now you've gone and raised the bar right up,  
Nothing I write is ever good enough,'

People around them were dancing more intimately to the music, they had more loving emotion on there faces, as they danced under the floor lights. Hermione knew what their intensions were by the end of the night. She felt another thrust and looked back around, Harry whispered "Keep eye contact with the dance partner." Hermione nodded. They dance for the rest of the song, with full eye contact, keeping up with the thrusts. Hermione was feeling their pace slowing down.

'These words of my own,  
From my heart flow,  
I love you, I love you, I love you,  
There's no other way,  
To better say,  
I love you, I love you, Is that okay...?'

Hermione had just got into the flow, and closed her eyes savouring it. She suddenly heard the music stop, followed by an applause, she dizzily opened her eyes, to find Harry no longer there. She looked about her on the crowded floor baffled, and lost. Harry had totally disappeared.

If you like it, review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well here it is. Perhaps not an appropriate title, but I find it cool.

**Chapter seven: Boys will be boys**

"So where did he go!" Luna asked as she leaned in with interest.

"Well, I don't exactly know really." Hermione sighed. "First he was there, 'dancing', then he wasn't." Luna's shoulders dropped with disappointment.

"Don't forget, not a word to this to anyone, especially Ginny!" Luna nodded in agreement, then looked up.

"Hermione, why did you tell me, and not the others, in fact why did you tell anybody in the first place?"

"Well it was because I know the others are not particularly fond of me at the moment, and I feel like I trust you more." Hermione replied, placing a pally hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna looked up, and gave her a goofy bashful smile.

Meanwhile a few yards away, in a hut...

Harry rummaged through his fridge, and pulled out a ginger beer. "Here, cool your fingers on this." Harry lobbed Jordan a cold can. "Thanks." He opened the can, and gulped down half of it's contains.

"Hard day?"

"Yep, spent 5 hours of the day cleaning those bloody dorms, but in the long run you find some interesting stuff." Jordan said, puting down his can.

"Like what!" Harry questioned.

"Well." Jordan tilted to his side, stuck his hand in his tatty jean pocket, and retrieved something black. Jordan grinned brightly at Harry's appalled face.

"Where on earth did you get...them!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" Jordan smirked stuffing them back in his pocket.

"How can I possibly find out when you now have them, who ever they belong to must be pretty annoyed, cause that's personal, anyway what would you want with them!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself down onto his couch.

"I was going to frame them, and put it on my bedroom wall." Harry raised his eyebrows, at Jordan's glazed over eyes.

The front door opened with a creak behind them, and they both jumped up. Jordan put the 'item' back in his pocket.

"Hey guys." Cho stepped into the light, and hobbled slightly as she removed her heels. Her cheeks were slightly more flushed than usual.

"Hey."

"Where the hell did you get to earlier on?" Cho exclaimed, sitting down, and beginning to massage her feet.

"I went for a walk?" He knew just after he answered he shouldn't have turned it into a question.

Cho and Jordan looked at each other. "You don't seem so sure about that." Jordan added.

"Hey what's with the third degree here, so what if I left the club for a walk?"

"So what, so what, you've never nipped out for a walk when your clubbing, never!" Cho said, standing up and pacing.

"People change." Harry stood up to rummage in his fridge again for another beer, abandoning his half full bottle on the coffee table.

"I think this certain change is something to do with that girl." She said, crossing her arms. Harry turned, and glared angrily at her.

"Oooooo there's a girl involved huh!" Jordan mocked, smirking slightly. "Is it that hotty, what's her name, err...Michelle?"

"No!" Harry slammed the fridge door, and sat down.

"The girl doesn't work here, Jordan." Cho explained. "She's a student holiday maker...'another class'." She then sat down on the arm of Harry's chair.

"I don't fancy her, if that's what you think." Harry took a sip out of his beer, side glancing at Cho, who was looking down upon him suspiciously.

"Right, so...why did you walk?" Jordan asked, leaning forwards.

Harry moved uncomfortably in his chair, thinking up a good explaination for them, and most importantly for 'himself'. "Because...as I was dancing with her... I suddenly remembered who she was...and what she was...and I got worried...so I left." Harry looked up at Cho, her face was calm and relaxed.

"Well that's okay, we've just got to remember next time." Cho pulled herself up. "Lets just hope there isn't a next time, and make sure we don't get in trouble, cause she is trouble!" She made her way to the door, slipping on her shoes half way. "I'll be off then, goodnight!"

Just then a huge belch echoed around the hut, Cho turned to be confronted by a pair of cheesy grins.

she looked back around with a frown, and a smirk, muttering "Boys!" Then with one last flip of her hair she abandoned the warmth of the hut, and was engulfed in darkness (Cho had exited the hut).

"Go on, give him the chair!" Neville yelled, banging his fists excitingly on the side of his bed. Fred and George were wrestling. So far George had pinned Fred to the floor, by trapping his waist between his legs (Not in the dirty way). Fred in one swift movement, jumped up, knocking George to the floor. Now Fred had the advantage. His twin noticing this, widened his eyes as Fred jump sideways onto his brother chest, knocking the wind out of him. George rolled other Fred, then he lifted Fred up by the shoulders , and placed his own feet on his chest, and he kicked Fred backwards into a chest of draws, which shattered into pieces.

"Oh shit!" George exclaimed crawling over to the a splintered wood and a the stack of clothes among it all.

Suddenly, a pair of brown eyes emerged from the stack of clothes, Fred arose with a pair of boxers over his dishevelled head, and squeaked in a American accent "Underpants!"

"Kelvin Kline, ooooooooo, that's a bit posh!"

"Don't look at me, their not mine!" Neville jumped down from his bunk to have a better look.

"Don't look at me, I'm not a bloody queer!" Fred squawked, lifted them of his redhead.

"Then who's are they?"

Ron emerged from the bathroom, whistling. "How did you get hold of them!" Ron snatched up the 'Klines', his face flushed.

"Ah, so their yours are they, well that's solved our 'queer' mystery." George smirked.

"I'm not a bloody queer, just because I wear expensive stuff, doesn't mean I am one!"

"Well, in that case if you don't mind wearing them, you won't mind if I borrow them for a day or two?"

"No your not!" Ron seized his underwear, still clutching his towel around his waist.

"Oh come on!" Fred and George said at the same time, while Neville chuckled in the background.

"You will never take me, or my Klines alive!" Ron made a stupid move after this, instead of running into the bathroom, and locking the door. He ran outside into the corridor, after realising this he reeled around correct his mistake, but failed terribly, by being confronted by a solid oak door.

"Let me in, I'm half nakey!" Ron squealed, trying to secure his towel, while trying to bash the door down. He heard lots of laughter from within the dorm.

Naughty boy, why are you in the corridor, half naked in the first place?" Then the door was reopened by a smirking Fred, and in a flash he closed it, clutching two items.

Ron looked down to see, he 'Klines' were out of his hands, and worst of all, he no longer had a towel.

"Why the little bast... let me in, or you'll suffer the consequences!" Ron knew that that sounded crap.

"Is that so?" A amused voice said from behind the door.

Ron pretended he didn't hear, and muttered "Great, all I need now is a teacher to see me!"

Suddenly he heard footsteps, followed by..."RONALD WEASLEY!"

Luna slid slowly of Hermione's bed, to avoid waking Ginny, Susan or Padma. But she shouldn't have bothered cause Pavarti came bustling into the dorm.

"I've only flipping pulled!" Pavarti yelled.

"Ssssssssh, what's a matter with you, do you enjoy disturbing people!" Luna said in a harsh whisper, she then glanced at the others, except for Hermione, because she already knew that she was awake.

"What's all this pulled business all about!" Hermione whispered.

Pavarti half looked in Hermione's direction, since she was still not happy with her. "Well, I got chatting to this boy called Chad Pitt, and we hit it off, ooops, maybe I shouldn't of told you that, you might give me a lecture about the right boys!"

Hermione scowled, and turned over in her bed ready to sleep. Pavarti on the other hand made her way to the oak dresser.

Luna scowled at Pavarti. "Now, that was uncalled for!"

"So what, what are you gonna do redial!"

"Huh!"

"Never mind, you won't have to worry about me cause I'm going out again" Pavarti began to sift through her draws.

"Again!"

"Yes again, with Chad." Pavarti began to get agitated the more she searched through her draws, then she totally paniced, she slammed the draw, and turned to luna "Where's my black thongs!"

Well hoped you liked it. Did ya get the bit at the end?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: F!**

It was a very hot day, and Harry and Cho were waltzing around on the decking outside under the hot sun. Beads of sweat were sparkling on every strand of their jet black hair. "Can we stop now, we already knew this before we started practicing!" Cho gasped, peeling her top away from her damp skin.

"No, we must keep practicing until it's perf-."

"It is perfect!" Cho exclaimed pulling out of Harry's reach. "I should know, I've been dancing for 8 years!"

"Well yes, but I'm worried if we stop now, who knows what little mistake we could make, huh?!"

"We won't make a mistake!" Cho and Harry switched into the start dancing pose, the music started up once more, and they waltzed around the decking. Harry half way through the dance, came to a halt, Cho bashed into him as she was about to pivot around him.

"What now?!"

"We're being watched." Harry whispered.

Cho looked at him bizarrely. "So, someone's bound to see us, 'cause we're on the ball decking, in broad daylight."

"But this person doesn't want to be seen." He added, circling the edge of the decking, quietly, while Cho eyed him strangely.

"So what! we only practicing dancing, it's no crime!"

"I know that, but spying is slightly nerving." Harry clambered back on the decking, he grabbed Cho's hands, and whispered "Let's just dance for a bit." Cho nodded, and pivoted slowly, to keep an eye on Harry's actions. As they waltzed, Harry mainly danced on the right hand side. He constantly peered over her shoulders. Just then a slight rustle was heard, Harry darted around, leaned over the decking rails, and he pulled up a familiar bushy brown haired girl, who was squirming in his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"I know her, that's the girl from the other night." Cho said walking towards her,

"It's Hermione to you, not just 'the girl'!" Hermione exclaimed, after finally being put down by Harry.

"What were you doing in those bushes?!" Harry asked, taking note of her curvy figure.

"I, I was watching you dance, because I love the way you d, do it, I'm sorry for spying , it's just I did't want to put you off dancing, w, while I was watching."

"Well you shouldn't be watching in the firs-!" Harry was hushed by Cho.

"It's okay kid, we understand the culptivat-iv-ness of dance, why don't you just go off and play?" Cho said kindly, and yet mockingly.

Hermione partly annoyed by being asked to 'go off and play' tottered off across the green, with her long hair flowing behind her. Harry eyed her until she had made it all the way to the tennis courts, his face was then guided by a hand back the other way.

"Should we just leave the practicing until tomorrow?"

"No, lets leave it until the performance night." With that, Harry picked up his CDs and duffle bag, and made his way off the deck.

Ron scrubbed the flooring of the tennis courts. "Bloody hell, that stupid rotten cow, letting me scrub up this shit, on a bloody hot day like this!" He murmured.

So far he had cleaned one side of one court out of six, in 3 hours. Ron stopped for a moment, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He mopped the sweat from his head, hoping it was Mrs McGonagull, he looked up, the colour drained out of his ears. "Malfoy."

"Ah, so here's the perverted boy that roamed naked in the corridors?" Malfoy smirked, walking over the once clean flooring, with his muddy boots.

"The only pervert here is you, Malfoy, you the one that has been messing with my sister, bogbreath!" Ron stood up to Malfoy, only to find he was inches shorter, he swallowed.

Malfoy sneered, and paced around the court. "Surely you should know, Ginny has wanted it more, than I've wanted it."

"You take that back!" Ron said through clenched teeth, with balled fists.

"Why don't you make me!" Malfoy pushed Ron to the floor in one smooth action.

Suddenly..."What the hell is going on here!" Hermione exclaimed standing with the gateway, hands on hips.

"Just having a chat to old Ron here about tennis." Malfoy sneered, approaching Hermione with interest.

"Well it doesn't look like that, from where I'm standing, Malfoy!"

Malfoy looked her up and down, before walking away. "There's something about you, I just can't put my finger on, Granger!" Malfoy disappeared into the complex, after winking at her.

Hermione ran to Ron, who was still lying on the floor, and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine." Ron dusted himself off, still embarrassed about the concept of losing a battle in front of a girl he fancied.

"I think you've done enough cleaning now, why don't you come inside?"

"I know you mean well, Herm, but I have to get it finished." Ron said, sneakily placing an arm around her waist.

Hermione looked at him baffled "But Ron, it is finished?"

Ron eyes widened as he looked around at the courts, they were all spotless. "What the fu...!"

Cho staggered back to her hut, with her bag of groceries. She kicked open her door, and walked in.

Cho was not in a very good mood, she had already had a little bit of an argument with both Jordan and Harry on the same day. Then she had to go to the doctors about her occasional stomach upsets.

She unpacked her shopping bags, and launched herself onto her couch, followed by a agonising stomach ache. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Just then the phone rang, she made her way to receiver, still in pain. "Aaah...yes hello?...Oh hello Doctor...aaaaaaaaaa...yeah, I'm alright...so what have you found out doc?...just spit it out!" Cho exclaimed, clutching her belly. Her eyes opened wide at what the doctor told her next. "I'm what, fu hell!" Cho collapsed in shock.

Don't forget to r&r.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Something about Cho**

Hermione emerged from the water, she pushed the water back from her eyes, and smoothed her hair down flat against her head. The wilderness sung out to her as she treaded water in the middle of the lake. Ron had nipped off to get his towel, which he had forgotten, now she was alone, which was how she liked it.

She got quite fascinated with a certain sparkle, which glinted at her from the lakebed. After about a minute or so of staring at it, curiosity got the better of her, and she dove downwards to swim to the bottom. She pulled herself down with all her might, and kicked as fast as she could, but with no prevail did she get to the bottom. The force was pulling her to the surface, she kicked upwards again, she felt her feet meeting cold air above. Hermione's legs protested, and seized up, so she relaxed and did her favourite 'dead man's float' to the surface. She felt the bitter cold against her sodden back, but her head still remained in the water staring down at her lost treasure.

Seconds later, she heard a bubbly rumble, followed by cold ripples lapping against her head. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands hoist her by the waist towards the bank, she was threw down upon the grass. The light blinded her. By delayed action she yelled out into the wilderness "What are you doing?...let go of me!" Her fist connected with a nose.

"Aaah, why d'you that for?...I thought I was saving your life?" A muffled voice echoed through her water logged ears.

Her eyes came into focus, she jumped up, and came eye to eye with, non-other than Harry Potter.

She looked at his fully clothed, drenched body. "Attacking me, is not saving my life!"

His once soft eyes, suddenly glared at her through his hands, which were still rubbing his reddened nose. "Attacking you?...No way, I'm the victim here, not you! I thought I was doing the right thing, seeing big splashing, then suddenly seeing you float to the surface motionless, I thought you had drowned, so naturally...like normal people do, I attempted a rescue, THEN YOU GO AND THROTTLE ME ONE !"

Hermione's face softened as she looked at the ground and mouthed "O." She tucked a lock off her behind her ear, and scratched her arm awkwardly "I'm sorry, it's just...you took me by surprise while I was relaxing, that's all ." She glanced up at his face, then became fascinated with is wet -shirt over his muscular chest.

"Well you should be sorry!" Harry said, his eyes dropping down the cleavage of her tight swim suit. Hermione noticing this, lightly blushed, and folded her arms across her chest. Harry immediately after being found out, jerked up, and stood. "I won't attempt the save you breast...errr...butt ...err... life again!" Harry strode away, leaving a disorientated Hermione sitting on the bank, cupping her breasts.

Harry made his way over the grassy hill, while wringing his soaking wet shirt. He approached the outdoor restaurant area, where a couple of stout women dressed in pea-green suites sat drinking lemon and lime. Suddenly Cho appeared from around the verandah, covering her mouth, retching violently.

"Good god Cho are you all-." before he could finish, she waved her hand in the air, and darted past him, towards the outdoor toilets near the tennis court. Almost a few seconds after, Draco appeared around the corner slightly paler than usual, his cheeks flushed when he met Harry's gaze.

"What the hell happened to you Potter, looks like you took a short cut through a car wash!" Draco sneered, pushing past him.

"Oh, and I guess you look better, pastey!" Draco gave Harry the 'V' sign, and left in a Hurry towards the cafe entrance.

Harry cautiously made his way around the corner expecting to see something that would make the colour drain out of his face. But to his surprise nothing.

Hermione came running into her dorm, extremely excited. A boy, well man that she found 'kinda cute', checked her out, and best of all she was wearing a swimsuit, and he had touched her!

Hermione while dancing around in excitement, bumped into Ginny.

"Watch it! what have you got to be happy about?" Ginny said, giving her best scowl.

With her fast thinking, she blinked.

"They were serving croissants in the cafe."

"What? do they serve croissants with a tonne of water over the head?" Ginny sneered sarcastically.

"No, I went swimming then I had breakfast with Ron."

"Oh, now your going to jump in with my brother 'cause you couldn't get your hands on the boys you want!"

"We went swimming as friends, Ginny, friends!"

"Yeah right, oh yes, by the way... if you think passing your lies onto my brother so he could have a brother and sister chat with me to put me off my boyfriend is going to work, your wrong sister!" Ginny said, pointing a threatening finger towards Hermione's face.

"I can tell your suffering, Ginny, Draco's forcing you to do things you don't want to do, I know, I've seen the look of dread in you eyes, please Ginny, for your own safety, drop him!" Hermione begged, moving closer.

For an instant, Hermione noticed the look of regret, and agreement in Ginny's eyes, which soon returned to a cold icy glare.

"You see, this is why I hate to call you a friend, your sooooo jealous, or is it because you want my boyfriend!"

"For God's sake, listen to yourself woman, what's this talk of jealousy, I'm not jealous, anyway I've already got my eye on someone else, and it's not your brother, we're just good friends, and this boy isn't a snobby waiter!" Hermione enters the bathroom, and slams the door.

Ginny stares at the door in disbelief.

Hermione opened her eyes, and scanned the room. It was 1:00am in the morning, every girl was asleep in their bed. Ginny's head was hanging off her bunk, and Luna's arms were dangling lazily off hers. Hermione threw the duvet off herself to reveal she was fully dressed, wearing a black skirt, boots, t-shirt, and jumper. She climbed out of bed, and reached under her pillow quietly, and pulled out a miniature torch, a hat, and gloves. She clicked the torch on and off to test if it worked, and slipped both her gloves and hat on. Ginny stirred up above her. She looked up wearily. Still asleep, phew.

She had now made her way out of the her dorm, and out of the complex cautiously. Hermione had reached the edge of the forest. She took a deep breath, and stepped amongst the trees, with her flashlight shinning across the ground in front of her. She took off at a steady pace through the forest. After a while her breathing went raspy, and she could feel an icy coldness rising from the pit of her lungs and up her throat. She stopped running, and focused on the sky above her, which she could not see, meaning she was getting close. Hermione could feel her heart drumming against her ribs. She closed her eyes, now she could hear her heart drumming, or was it. She opened her eyes, then switched off her touch. Other lights of all colours flashed before her in the distance. The nightclub awaits her arrival. Once again her excitement took hold of her, and she found herself running mindlessly to the club. Hermione stopped by a tree on the edge of the clearing, to catch her breath. She noticed Seamus guarding the door, the same as before. But he was looking into the club, instead of round the clearing, bobbing his head up and down to the music, which was booming out loudly.

Hermione realising he might not like her returning to the club, she darted behind a bush. She began circling the clearing, to check another entrance to the club. Suddenly she heard a soft sob out of nowhere, she jumped down, and peered over a set of branches, her eyes rested on some movement near the base of the hut. she squinted to get a better look. Hermione made out a woman with long silky black hair, and a blue summer dress, it was unmistakably Cho. Hermione sslowly crept towards her cautiously, and placed an arm around her shoulder, Cho flinched at first, then she leaned in for more comfort.

"What's the matter?"

"I c...c...can't tell you." Cho sobbed.

"Have you been attacked? Are you hurt?" Hermione said, lifting up Cho's chin with her finger, to look at her features. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear and mascara stained.

Cho slapped Hermione's hand away, and leaned back. "No, no, no, could you just leave me alone!"

Hermione taken aback by this, stood up.

"Would you like me to get someone else to help you, then?"

"What's your problem, can't a girl cry in peace?"

"My problem is for some nice girl, like you, to be crying out here in the first place, and has no intention in letting any one come to her assistance." Cho sat there sniffling, taking in what she had said.

Hermione ran back around the hut, and startled Seamus on the stairs. "Aaaaaaah what the f...Oh it's you Hermione, what are doing back here?"

"Haven't got time for small talk now, Seamus, Cho's around the other side, and she's extremely upset."

"Wha-?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, reached up, and snatched Seamus's hand. "Come on!" She pulled him over the railings.

"Frisky are we?" He said with a smirk.

"What? God no!" She wheeled him around the hut. He stopped dead at the site of Cho, lying on the floor curled up into a ball.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna get Harry." Seamus disappeared around the side. Hermione sat down and put an arm around Cho. Seamus returned with Harry shortly after.

"What's she doing here?" Harry exclaimed, pointing at Hermione.

"Don't start that again, anyway, she is the one who told me about Cho." Seamus said.

Harry eyed Hermione with curiosity, then stepped forward, he placed one arm behind Cho's back, and the other behind her knees, lifted, and then he carried her out of the clearing, with Hermione and Seamus following closely behind.

They spent 20 minutes steadily walking back in silence. They moved briskly through the remaining trees. Hermione followed the others into a shabby hut, not to far away from the camp.

"There you are Cho." Harry placed her on his couch. He sat down next to her "Are you ready to tell me about it?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Seamus sat on the other side her. Hermione watched the scene from the corner of the room, near the door.

"Well, this is really hard f...f...for me to tell you this...b-?" Cho began, twiddling with her fingers.

"Don't worry, you can tell us anything."

"Yeah Cho, let it rip." Seamus added, smiling encouragingly.

Cho swallowed, then she placed a hand on one of Harry's and Seamus's hands. "Well I'm... pregnant." Hermione back fell against the wall behind her, causing a loud bang, Hermione cringed at her own clumsiness.

"You don't need to worry Harry, I'm not keeping it, I don't want to keep it."

"No it's not that, it's not that at all, it's just...well, who's the father?" Harry asked, glancing at Seamus.

"Don't look at me buddy." Seamus raised his hands.

"Well ...that's another thing that I'm worried to tell you." Harry turned around to face Cho, Hermione leaned forward.

"It's Draco Malfoy." Cho sat back on the couch to take in her mates reaction.

"Malfoy, that bastard, what did he do? Did he force himself on you?" Harry exclaimed, pacing the room.

"No, no, it wasn't like that, one night he approached me, and he said he loved me, and...and, I fell for it, so I went back to his place, and...and, well...you know?" Harry glanced out the window.

"You mean you just slept with him because he said he loved you, why?" Seamus questioned, jumping up.

"No, first we talked nicely to each other, then we snuggled, then we..." Cho gestured her hands. "But that little sneak tricked me, he didn't love me at all, he...he used me for sex." Cho balled her hands into fists.

"Well duh!" Seamus added.

"Seamus, shut up!" Harry began pacing again.

Hermione spoke out of the blue, stepping into the centre of the room. "Maybe if you tell Draco the news, he will understand, and he might even love you again?"

Harry, Cho, and Seamus jumped around, startled that she was still there.

"Oh wake up and smell the coffee, kid, he already knows, that's why I know he used me. He called me a slut, he blamed me, he told me not to tell any one, and he told me to kill the baby!" Cho yelled. Hermione stood there appalled.

"You don't have to yell at her because you've got problems." Seamus stepped between her and Hermione.

"I've just realised we have bigger problems." The others look around at Harry. "We won't be able to do the duet gig on Friday at the palm club, and here on Saturday, not in your condition."

"Oh god yeah, if we don't dance we will sacked, and we be thrown out on the street, and I won't be able to afford the abortion!" Cho jumped up, but is taken over by nausea , so she sits back down.

"How much does it cost for an abortion anyway?"

"Well it shouldn't cost anything. But I know this guy in the city, who will do it for £100." Cho replied, rubbing her stomach.

"That's gonna be tough, we only get paid £50 for each dance we do, we won't get that if we don't dance." Harry added.

A grin spread across Seamus's face. "I know, why don't you get someone else to dance with you, Harry, so you can still get paid, and if you have to perform at the camp, you partner could dress up as Cho. So Cho will get her rest for the operation, she will still get her pay-check for the operation, and she gets to keep her job."

Harry and Cho smiled, nodding in agreement.

"And I know just the person!"

"Who!" Cho and Harry ask in unison.

Seamus pulled Hermione to the centre of the room. Hermione looks on gob-smacked.

"What!...err...guys, I don't think I can?"

"Seamus! she can't dance, you've seen her in the club the other night!" Cho suddenly feeling all hope is lost turns away, looking out the window.

Seamus turned towards Harry. "You could train her? What do you say?"

"Naaaa, you heard her! she can't do it."

"Hey guys!"

Harry, Cho, and Seamus look around at Hermione.

"I never said I couldn't do it."


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry I took so long, I suffered writer's block, and when I came back...I had become obsessed with a new story..and began on that. I felt guilty about leaving this one behind...well I'm back now!**

"I told you to tie your god damn hair up!" Harry said fiercely sharply pointing at an awkward girl standing in the entrance of the band stand. "I also said bring 2 pairs of shoes; 1 comfortable pair of flats and some high heels!" His demanding voice rung out all the way out towards the tennis courts. Hermione's once timid expression then turned sour.

"For heaven's sake I'm doing this for you as a favour, I've had stuff on my mind, I've got my own bloody schedule to follow which is part of my curriculum I have you know!" Hermione face was pink, and her eyes were full of defiance. Harry's returning expression was blank, then there was a scowl which could curdle milk, and she almost flinched. She was relieved when he turned away to fiddle with the CD player. Harry turned almost immediately as the music rung out of the speakers. She recognised it as the one he and Cho had danced to, and she couldn't take her eyes off him as he took his coat off, she held in a sigh as she thought he even removed his clothes with frequency. Hermione snapped back to reality when he made a move towards her, _slightly intimidating_. She sucked in her lips when he was toe to toe with her. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Right, give me your hands." He waited.

'_Shit'_ She thought, this was the real deal, she hoped her hands weren't clammy, why didn't she wipe them on her skirt while his back was turned. She hesitantly raised both hands as if presenting them to a gentleman...probably a little too hesitantly- he snatched them with his fairly roughly, and she let out a slight gasp.

"Too slow, you need more enthusiasm, dancing needs passion." He stated, it felt more scalding than it meant to be. He turned her hands in his and brushed his thumbs over her palms. "What kind of dancing can you do or are aware of?"

Not wanting to say none, she said the first thing that came into her head. "I've waltz with my dad at a wedding once."

"Good." He seemed to be slightly reassured by this, and she couldn't help but nod her head slightly. "Do you still remember how?"

"Errm...I was 5." She half squirmed, "Very unlikely."

She heard an uneasy intake of breath, and an impatient sigh. "Great." Now she felt awkward.

His grip on her hands tightened. "Well from scratch then it is, though take off those damn ugg boots." Hermione kicked them off. "Right men lead, women follow."

"Be patient with me."

Getting started was the hard part, but trying to finish takes forever. She pretended to be immersed in her lesson, but she was constantly distracted by the hand on the base of her back, and Harry's sweater vest which clung snugly to his near perfect chest. Her eyes remained there for the duration and occasionally she would glance at his feet when they collided with her own. She tried to smile her clumsiness off, but knew he would eventually lose his patience. "Sorry." She moved her foot ahead of his, and it clipped his shoes, he tried to recover by moving, but inadvertently stepped on her foot. She mouthed an '_Ow_ '.

"-Okay what the hell are you doing?" Harry stalled. She finally looked up at the sound of his commanding voice. "Have you been listening, I move first, then you move maybe half a second later, so it's; step...step...step...step...it's easy."

"Okay."

"Then eventually we're moving as one; and you'll notice then after we step, our own feet eventually come together, like; step...together...step...together...step...together." Hermione was looking at his mouth as he formed the word '_together_'. She tore her eyes from him and to the floor where his feet were moving, he brought the front of his shoe around the back of her ankle to nudge it in the right place. "Move here."

She let out a breathy giggle. "Okay." As he tapped her feet into the right places.

"Do you see?"

"Yeah I do." Harry stepped back taking Hermione with him, she moved into place her feet coming together _just like he said._ Another step, and she followed, feet coming together, they turned easily. She felt a smile tugging at her lips. They took up the room.

"That's it you've got." She couldn't help but chuckle, she felt more relaxed.

_Da de da dum da de da dum_. The music seemed to engulf her senses, she heard herself hum along with it as they danced, _Yes danced, not dragged._ They came to a halt, she didn't want it to end. Harry released her to her disappointment. "That's the basic Waltz sorted." He moved towards the CD player and clicked the button.

Hermione jumped at the slightly higher tempo piece of that music came on, and Harry snapped back around and clawed her towards him. "Let's go on to the latin based."


	11. Chapter 11

Cho Chang slowly walked towards the canopy of the restaurant, she was ready to confront Draco once more on their little issue. She peered over the framing hedging to see him finishing up an order and walking briskly away, she took the chance to scurry around, and try the race to the kitchen door before he got there.

"Hey you!" She stalled at the door which Draco was coming towards when he looked up startled when he was harshly addressed. His shocked face was replaced with an all too casual smile.

"Why Cho Chang, don't you look radiant, I'd say th-"

"This isn't a social call you smug pig, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself or else I'll show you up in front of your bachelorettes." Cho seethed, Draco had to look around to make sure nobody heard before cruelly grabbing her arm and dragging her to a water cooler.

"Okay spit it out, sweety." It came out as a harsh whisper which startled her.

She collected her venomous expression "How about keeping what decency you have left and help pay for the removal of the issue." She nearly cringed at her own clinical words. "It's probably failed to slip your mind...it's your problem, and I can only make it worse, I can easily tell the boss anything I want, and the proof is right here." Fingering her stomach. "So what's it to be." She finally breathed.

Draco's deadpan expression only added insult to injury, and he eyed the people at the tables. "Oh yes, and you really think the boss is going to listen to a tramp like you." Cho was about to bite back, and he squeezed her arm. "Your proof won't be required, he's in our favour, not yours. Whether or not he figures out about me it won't disrupt anything, it's you that he will have a problem with; waiters who score hardly lose their jobs over pregnant women who can't dance." He scoffed, he missed her other hand which flew up to slap him in the face, his head collided with the wall, and it took a satisfying 10 seconds for him to compose himself, by then Cho had already got as far away as possible.

Hermione was squatting on the veranda, her arms resting on her knees, rocking her head from side to side tiredly, though she was enjoying Harry's beautiful display, which wasn't initially intended for her enjoyment. Harry was taking up the veranda, throwing his body in a course of spins and skips, it was a solo dance which was to take place in the middle of their incomplete, and haphazard routine.

She knew at some point, that she had her own solo part which she would do simultaneously with his own. Harry flexed, his shoulder blades nearly meeting, his leg stretched outward before meeting the other, his movements almost feminine, if not for those muscular arms, the ones which had held her, and had grazed her thighs as they danced the pasa doble. She quickly turned her head away, embarrassed at such mildly impure thoughts. He had stopped suddenly and was now looking at her reproachfully, hands on hips." Up you get, you need to work on your stamina." She snapped back round to look at him, noticing he was all sweated up, she avoided eye contact with him.

"I've never had such a thorough work out. Never thought I'd ever dance like a pro."

"-Yeah well you not dancing like a pro quite yet, you still need a little work." His outstretched hand beaconed her as she took it with no thought, and he easily pulled her up into him, she restraint the urge to let out a sigh.

"Okay surprise me." For a moment she thought he had semi smiled at her, but alas it was a cringe, she was about to be offended when she noticed the reason for his negative attitude; Cho was moodily climbing onto the veranda. "Oh."

She hadn't failed to notice Cho's scowl. "Well it's official, he is a sleazy tight fisted bastard."

"You didn't go anywhere near him did you?" Harry had released her and approached Cho who was balling her fists.

"Don't give me a lecture, Harry, I've had enough for today." She mooched past him and tempted to smile at Hermione. "How's it going?"

She returned the friendly gesture. "Good-."

"-Room for improvement." Harry interjected rather bitterly, his eyes avoiding her completely. "She has a short attention span."

Hermione went crimson. _Shit had he noticed._ "What! Hardly, I'm inexperienced, though my paso doble was good, no?"

"You space out." He said simply, his face deadpan. "You haven't got the feet."

Hermione tried best she could to cover her embarrassment, nonchalantly observing him. "Your method of teaching is hardly award winning, you give no breaks, no encouragement, you expect me to take to criticism to heart when I'm but a volunteer!" She was satisfied it seemed to stick, for he stared at her a second longer than he normally did before turning his sweaty vested back on her to forcibly turn of the music.

Cho seemed to have ignored this little indiscretion. "Good as long as you're getting somewhere."


End file.
